owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mikaela Hyakuya
I don't like the layout in the page. It looks ugly, in my opinion at least, is somewhat hard to read, and also hides the table of contents. I think it should be removed. Juan D'Marco 20:11, December 2, 2014 (UTC) On the trivia it says "Interest: What Yuu is doing now / Why Ferid is always smiling" and "Favourite Food: Blood. Overwhelming thirst for blood. (Can’t eat curry anymore.)". The first one is kind of a strange fact to put in the Trivia. I mean, does it really matter if he wonders why Ferid is always smiling? It's kind of a given that he's worried and wants to know what's going on with Yuu. Not really neccessary or interesting information, and I wouldn't really consider it a part of his "interest" if we're thinking of "interest=hobbies" or something of the sort. Either way it seems to be strange. The second one is also a given. Mika, though not a complete vampire, is interested in blood. I don't really think you need the exaggeration of 'blood. overwhelming thirst for blood'. Blood is technically a liquid, so I don't think it would count as a food either. Not to mention that just because he's a vampire and craves blood doesn't mean he would want it to be his favourite food. Just my opinion is all. I just think it's a strange exaggeration and already a given fact without stating it. (Anonymous) - It will probably be translated better in the official English translation. Unofficial translations online have them both ways. The translation you provided was used before, but someone said the current one was more accurate. I'll poke at the syntax when I get around to cleaning up his trivia (I'm adding photos to his gallery now), but the translations for the trivia are all flexible for now and will probably change later. If the official fanbook is released at the same rate as the manga, it should come out in English next spring or summer.ResidentialPsycho (talk) 22:10, June 29, 2015 (UTC) - At the end of the Profile section it says "Mika is loyal to Krul Tepes and trusts her enough to capture Yū for her purposes." but in chapter 22 of the manga he clearly shows he is not willing to let her use Yuu for her own ends? 03:15, July 30, 2015 (UTC) - You are partially correct. At the end of chapter 22, he tells Krul he will not let her use Yu for her own ends. However, this is only after she initially refuses to tell Mika what she plans to do with him and Yu. After they have a disagreement, she concedes to tell him why she spared their lives and why she needs the "seraph of the end." She whispers her plans to him. After that, she orders Mika to get "lost," hide from both vampires and humans, and find Yu. Mika agrees to follow these orders. Although he initially does not want her to use Yu, whatever plan she has convinces him to change his mind. I doubt Mika would make Yu do anything against his own will. I suspect she plans to use the seraph to eliminate her vampire rivals or something like that.ResidentialPsycho (talk) 18:53, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't the info book on the characters stated that Mika has feelings for Yu? (Anonymous) No. The info book has not been published in English yet, but all of the fan translations I know of do not say that. Many people would edit Mika's page and put that in despite our efforts to correct it, but they were just spammers inserting false information. This led to blocking their accounts and eventually putting protection on Mika's page.ResidentialPsycho (talk) 19:50, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Mikaela is not a noble vampire. The official fanbook itself contains an information about Mika's status: "despite him not being a noble, his combat ability is extrremely high. 09:50, March 21, 2016 (UTC)